the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Andrew Bedwetter
Sir Andrew Bedwetter is a villain character from The Mask: The Animated Series. Only appearing in the season two episode, Broadway Malady. He's a British Broadway director that The Mask made enemies with when Andrew made a play adaption of the Mad Monkey film series, stopping new films from being made. After The Mask crashed his show, he goes insane and determined in defeating The Mask. Biography Sir Andrew Bedwetter is making a play adaption of the famed Mad Monkey film franchise, but it stop the production of new Mad Monkey films to be made, angering The Mask since he's a huge fan of the films. He encounters Bedwetter at his theater as they were practicing the play. The Mask (dressed up like a Mexican cowboy and speaking like Clint Eastwood from Dirty Harry) scolds Bedwetter for making a dancing musical about Mad Monkey since it goes against the character's action movie style. The Mask destroys the sets and attacks the crew. The Mask (dressed and acting like a Southern gentleman like from the episode, Goin' for the Green) slaps Bedwetter with a glove for "insulting" his Mad Monkey. He demands for a duel against him with pistols at 9:00. Bedwetter slaps them away and The Mask decides on "wedgies at noon" while giving Bedwetter a painful one and making him scream. The Mask ran off and Bedwetter (still with his underwear on his head) trips on the Mad Monkey actor and demands for a bigger monkey. The Mask's damage to the show's set caused the Edge City Bank to take control of the show's budget with Stanley in charge. The Mask crashed the show and his antics made the show successful. While Andrew was preparing his next play against The Mask, his two loyal guards and stagehands, Toby and Bob, were secretly robbing banks to obtain money to fund it. Bedwetter recruits The Mask's enemies, Channel Surfer, the Terrible Twos, Walter, Kablamus, and Phoney Frenchman for the play and gaining a gigantic robot version of Mad Monkey with the extra money the play has. While in a giant robotic gorilla, he did a musical battle against The Mask and was defeated. After discovering Toby and Bob being the bank robbers to help their boss gain more money for the play's budget, Andrew Bedwetter is then arrested by Lt. Kellaway. Andrew and the villains he called to the audition were seen in the McPrison for the Criminally Insane asylum doing a musical when The Mask dropped a chandelier on Andrew. Trivia * His name is a pun on the famous Broadway playwright, Andrew Lloyd Webber. * He was probably knighted after gaining the title, Sir. Appearances *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **Broadway Malady Gallery BedwetterMaskimage1.png|"Clint Eastwood" style Mask meeting with Bedwetter about his Mad Monkey musical. BedwetterMaskimage2.png BedwetterMaskimage3.png|"Sir! I say sir! You have insulted my Mad Monkey!" BedwetterMaskimage4.png|Demanding a duel with pistols at 9. BedwetterMaskimage5.png|"How about wedgies at noon?!" BedwetterWedgieimage2.png|Bedwetter demanding a bigger monkey. BedwetterCrazyimage1.png|Bedwetter beginning to lose his mind. BedwetterVillainsimage1.png|Bedwetter enlisting the Mask's enemies for the play and his evil plan. BedwetterCrazyimage2.png|Crazy Bedwetter seeing his bigger monkey. BedwetterMonkeyimage1.png|Bedwetter with his robot Mad Monkey. BedwetterMonkeyimage2.png|"It's show time!" BedwetterMonkeyimage3.png BedwetterDefeatimage1.png|Bedwetter's defeat and seeing his two employees revealed to be the bank robbers. BedwetterArrestimage1.png|Lt. Kellaway arresting Bedwetter. BedwetterPrisonimage1.png|Bedwetter in the crazy house performing a musical with the Mask's enemies. BedwetterPrisonimage2.png|Bedwetter getting hit with a chandelier by The Mask. Category:Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:One-off Characters Category:Villains Category:TV-Series Characters Category:The Mask: The Animated Series